


A Good Night

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max was being kept up by whoever was in the room above his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Night

Max was tossing and turning for about a good 45 minutes in bed by now. He was tired from all the media work that he had to do, he was sure that he'd fall asleep in no time. That was until whoever was in the room above his decided to have an interesting night and Max can hear them loud and clear. He was too embarrassed to complain to the hotel management and he really didn't want to cause troubles and who was he to dampen whoever was upstairs their fun. 

Max was debating with himself if he should just sleep with his earphones on when he heard someone knocking on his door. Max gets up to answer it and was surprised to see a disgruntled looking Carlos with a pillow in hand. They usually tend to stay in their own rooms during the first two days of their stay in which ever country they're in. "You can hear them too? Great. Let's suffer together." Carlos says as he makes his way past Max and climbs into Max's bed. Max makes his way back to his bed and slides in next to his boyfriend. 

Fifteen minutes later and the moaning and groaning from above hasn't stopped and they just seem to grow more louder and sound more enthusiastic. Max tries his best not to listen and pay attention to the noises the people were making but they were very vocal and demanding with what they want. Max feels his cheeks heat up and licks his lip as he closes his eyes. He regrets it when he suddenly feels like his entire body was on fire and his hands begin to wander down his body.

"Max?" Max's eyes fly open at the sound of Carlos' voice. "Yeah?" Max asks in return, his hands freezing underneath the thin shirt he was wearing. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Carlos asks, Max still frozen in place. He doesn't get to answer Carlos' question because he suddenly feels familiar pair of hands make their way under his shirt to join his hand and the other playing with the elastic of his sleeping shorts. "Hmm." Max hums as he feels a pair of lips kiss his neck and lightly nibble on his skin. Carlos tangles their legs together and Max feels how turned on Carlos is as he rubs against Max's ass. "I think I figured out how to drown them out." Carlos says, his breath hot on Max's ear before he rolls Max over and pounce on his willing lips. 

The next morning, Max and Carlos were waiting for the Red Bull boys to joins them for breakfast. Dan joins them shortly looking like he didn't have a good night's sleep. "You look like hell." Carlos says as Dan takes his seat. "Thanks, mate. Well last night Dany thought it was a great time to show Kevin how much he missed him. And when that stopped, whoever was below me decided to have their own fun." Dan says before he lets out a rather large yawn. Carlos and Max look at each other before they blush at the same time. Dan takes one look at their quickly reddening faces before he shakes his head. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"


End file.
